Kuzco Travels Alone
Kuzco: Scary jungle. Right. Oh, a leaf. Oh, it might attack me. Oh, it's a scary tree. I'm afraid. Please. Never find my way? I'm the emperor, and as such... I'm born with an innate sense of direction. Okay, where am I? (The fly flies around and then onto the web) Fly: Help me! Help me! Help me! (Spider eats him) Too late. Kuzco: Okay, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen. (The branches rustle and the squirrel appears) Kuzco: What do you want? (The squirrel chatters) Kuzco: Oh, for me? Why, I don't know what to say. (It laughs and Kuzco throws an acorn on its head) Squirrel: Ow! Kuzco: Hit the road, bucky. (He walks, splatters his tongue until he falls into where the Jaguars sleep) Kuzco: Ow! Huh? Huh? Huh? Uh-oh. (The squirrel appears, blows the balloon and makes the llama balloon) (It pulls the needle and chatters) Kuzco: No, no. No, no, no, no. (It chatters) Kuzco: No, no. No, don't. (It chatters and pops the balloon) (Kuzco see the Jaguars still sleep) Kuzco: Ha! (closes his mouth) (The Jaguars wake) (Kuzco runs for his life) Kuzco: No! (The Jaguars chase him and he bumps at the tree and rides on one the Jaguars' back until it stops) (He flies and bumps on the ground to the gorge) (The Jaguars appear) Kuzco: You killer jaguars... Whoa! (The Jaguars walk closer to him) Franklin: We are coming, Kuzco! (Franklin, Pacha and the heroes swing to rescue him, Pacha yells like Tarzan but misses Kuzco) (He grabs Kuzco) Pacha: Don't worry, Your Highness. I got ya. You're safe now. (The vines ties around them on the log) Kuzco: Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this, to me... might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn't you say? Pacha: No, no, no. It's-It's okay. This-This is all right. We can figure this out. (The log break) Kuzco: I hate you. Pacha: (Franklin and friends scream) No! (The river carries the log with the heroes on them) Kuzco: (hitting by the rocks) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! (The log lands on the water) Alexander: I don't think I feel very well. Isabelle: I don't feel well, too. Celeste: Oh, Isabelle. Are you sick? Isabelle: (in Marie's voice) Yes, Mama. Kuzco: I don't know about you, but I'm getting all funned out. Pacha: Uh-oh. Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. Pacha: Yep. Kuzco: Sharp rocks at the bottom? Pacha: Most likely. Kuzco: Bring it on. (They fall from the waterfall) (The pieces of the log appear out of the water) (Franklin and the heroes appear out of the water) (Franklin, Babar and Kuzco appear sleeping but sink into the water) (Pacha, Bear and Celeste jumps into the water to rescue them) (They pull them out of the water, swimming to the shore) Bear: Franklin, (in Young Terk's voice) buddy, buddy, come on, don't die on me! Don't die on me! You weren't supposed to do it! Celeste: (in Ariel's voice) Is he - dead? Einstein: (in Scuttle's voice) It's hard to say. Francis: (in Scuttle's voice) Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat. Celeste: (in Ariel's voice) No, look! He's breathing. Tito: He is waking up. (Franklin coughs in Young Tarzan's voice) Bear: (in Young Terk's voice) He's alive! He's alive! He's alive! Rabbit: (in Young Tantor's voice) He's alive! Celeste: (sings in Ariel's voice) What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? What would I do to see you Smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? (Babar wakes up and smiles) Just you and me And I could be Part of your world Pom: (smiles) Dad! Flora: (smiles) Dad! Alexander: (smiles) Dad! Isabelle: Daddy! Flora: You're all right! Pacha: (puts his ear on Kuzco's heart) Your Highness. Your Highness, can you hear me? Oh, boy. Come on, breathe. Breathe! Oh. Why me? (opens his mouth) All right. (about to blow to wake him up) (But Kuzco wakes up and he and Pacha spit) (Pacha and Kuzco look disgust) (Dodger and friends laugh) Flora: Guys, please! (Dodger and friends stop) (Minutes later, Kuzco washes his mouth) Pacha: For the last time, it was not a kiss. Kuzco: Well, whatever you call it, (spits) it was disgusting. And if you would've done what I ordered you to do in the first place... we all could've been spared your little kiss of life. (Kuzco shakes himself to dry) Kuzco: But now that you're here, you will take me back to the palace. I'll have Yzma change me back, and then I'll start construction on Kuzcotopia. Oh, yeah. Squirrel: Franklin, is that you? Franklin: Squirrel, what are you doing here? Kuzco: You know this squirrel? Franklin: Yes. My friends and I played with him together. Snail: And we went to school together. Franklin's mom: That's right, Kuzco. Babar: (to Squirrel) Allow to introduce myself. My name is Babar, King of the Elephants. Squirrel: Please to meet you, your majesty. Celeste: You can call him Babar. I am Celeste, and these are my children, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle. Rataxes: I am Lord Rataxes and this is my wife, Lady Rataxes and our son, Victor. Dodger: I am Dodger. One good puppy. And these are my friends, Tito, Einstein, Francis and Rita. Pacha: Okay, now look... I think we got off on the wrong foot here. (Kuzco dries himself with Pacha's clothes) Babar: (in Pacha's voice) I just think if you really thought about it... you'd decide to build your home on a different hilltop. Kuzco: (throws it) And why would I do that? Einstein: (in Pacha's voice) Because... deep down, I think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire village... out of their homes just for you. Kuzco: And that's bad? Pacha: Well, yeah. Uh, nobody's that heartless. Kuzco: Now take me back. Pacha: What? Wait, wait. How can you be this way? All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you. Kuzco: Uh, yeah. Doy. Me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You're the only one that doesn't seem to be with the program, eh, Pacha? Pacha: You know what? Someday, you're gonna wind up all alone... and you'll have no one to blame but yourself. Kuzco: Thanks for that. I'll log that away. Now, for the final time... I order you to take me back to the palace. Pacha: Looks to me like you're stuck out here... because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back. Kuzco: Because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back. Me, me, me. (throws an acorn at Pacha) Pom, Flora and Alexander: Kuzco! Franklin's mom and Celeste: Yes, kids? Franklin: He started it! Kuzco: Huh? What? Beaver: Did you throw anything? Kuzco: I didn't do anything. I didn't... Somebody's throwing stuff. Francis: (in Sultan's voice) Who? Kuzco: You gonna build a fire or what? What's going on? Pacha: He's never gonna change his mind. Kuzco: How am I ever gonna get out of here? (In the middle of the night, Kuzco shivers) (Pacha wraps his clothes around him) (Pacha goes to the fire to warm himself) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts